Sous le soleil d'Hawaii
by Fofie
Summary: Mac quitte le JAG pour travailler ailleurs. Que va devenir Harm ?


Sous le soleil d'Hawaii  
  
15h41 GMT Appartement d'Harm au nord d'Union Station  
  
En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement de Harm, Mac s'arrêta un instant avant de frapper. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se prépare à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Elle poussa un profond soupir, tenta de se détendre puis frappa trois coups contre le bois de la porte d'entrée.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit devant Harm et son sourire. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait en civil, le c?ur de Mac fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue à moitié déboutonnée, il était encore plus séduisant que lorsqu'il était en uniforme blanc de parade.  
  
- Mac ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On avait décidé de travailler sur le dossier Taylor ce soir ? Je crois que j'ai oublié. - Bonsoir Harm. Je. je suis juste venue vous parler. Mais si je vous dérange. ça peut attendre demain. - Mais non voyons. Entrez.  
  
Harm s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Mac déposa les clés de sa voiture sur le bar et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets, puis mal à l'aise se releva. Elle alla à la fenêtre, puis revint vers le canapé. Harm la regarda, étonné d'un tel comportement de la part de son amie. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marine ? - Je.. Harm je. oh mon Dieu mais pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? - Mac, vous commencez à m'inquiéter là. N'ayez pas peur et dites-moi tout.  
  
Mac tordait ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis se lança à l'eau.  
  
- Et bien voilà. On m'a proposé un nouveau poste.  
  
Harm resta interdit un moment avant de demander,  
  
- Je vois. Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas à Washington. - Non. C'est à Hawaii. Le bureau du JAG là-bas a besoin de quelqu'un suite au départ à la retraite de leur chef d'état-major. J'ai reçu cette proposition il y a quelques jours de la part de l'Amiral Hodgson. - Et vous avez déjà pris votre décision ? Vous allez accepter ? - Je. je crois que oui Harm. En fait, j'ai déjà accepté.  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Harm. Mac n'arrivait à lire aucune émotion particulière sur le visage de son partenaire. Comme d'habitude, elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait quand il s'agissait des éventuels sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle continua.  
  
- J'ai bien réfléchi Harm. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Que j'ai déjà le même poste ici au JAG, que j'ai tous mes amis ici, que je fais du très bon travail, que tout le monde m'apprécie mais il me manque l'essentiel Harm. - Mac. - Non s'il vous plaît laissez-moi terminer. Il me manque l'essentiel et cet essentiel c'est vous Harm. Vous êtes là, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur vous en cas de besoin, mais vous savez que j'ai besoin de tellement plus venant de vous. Je. Harm, je vous aime, je suis sûre que vous le savez sans que j'aie jamais eu besoin de vous le dire. Mais je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je sais que vous tenez à moi d'une certaine façon. mais cette façon-là ne me suffit plus. Je n'ai plus le courage d'attendre un geste de votre part Harm. Alors je préfère partir. Vous laisser et arrêter d'espérer. Voilà. Mais je ne vous en veux pas Harm. Ceci n'est pas un ultimatum, je sais que vous êtes mon ami et que vous le serez toujours et j'espère sincèrement que dans le futur, on aura l'occasion de se revoir, de se parler et de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Voilà.  
  
Mac tenta de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse. Elle regarda Harm. Peut-être qu'il allait. Mais non, qu'espérait-elle ? Harm demeurait impassible et immobile, comme s'il était transformé en statue. Au bout d'un moment il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et murmura d'une voix un peu hésitante,  
  
- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que j'essaie de vous faire changer d'avis. - Et bien Harm, à moins d'un soudain revirement de votre part, ce qui n'arrivera pas de toute façon. non n'essayez pas. - Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça Mac ? - Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus capable d'attendre un geste de. - Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me prenez toujours par surprise comme ça ? - Je. je ne le fais pas exprès Harm.  
  
Il se détourna, n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard brillant de larmes de Mac. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Qui n'était désormais plus sa partenaire.  
  
- Quand partez-vous ? - mardi prochain. On m'a trouvé un appartement à Honolulu et je dois pouvoir emménager avant. - Mac. je pars demain pour LaJolla jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. - Je sais Harm, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ce soir. - C'est donc notre dernière rencontre avant votre départ. - Oui.  
  
Ce 'oui' sonna comme une sentence de mort pour le capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr. Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement et tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu dire tellement de choses à Mac mais lui, le célèbre avocat du JAG toujours capable d'emballer n'importe quel jury de tribunal grâce à ses mots qu'il utilisait comme des armes, il était incapable de dire à la femme qu'il aimait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était impuissant. Il déglutit péniblement et réussit néanmoins à demander :  
  
- Vous avez dit un jour que nous étions devenus très doués pour les adieux. mais. je peux au moins vous dire au revoir correctement. Sarah ? - Oh Harm, bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle en laissant couler les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait désormais plus à retenir.  
  
Il ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y blottir. Harm la serra très fort contre lui, sentant une dernière fois le parfum de ses cheveux, celui de son corps, la douceur de sa joue mouillée de larmes contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Mac se recule un peu pour le regarder. Harm eut soudain l'impression de revivre la scène qui s'était déroulée chez l'Amiral voilà près d'une année. Incapable de se contenir, il saisit le visage de Mac entre ses mains et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un long et déchirant baiser. Elle sentit les mains d'Harm se poser sur sa taille pour l'enlacer plus étroitement. Leur baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus passionné et Mac se laissa totalement envahir par tant de tendresse et de chaleur. Mais contrairement à leur précédent baiser, ce fut Harm qui se recula cette fois. Sa bouche se sépara à contre c?ur de celle de Mac et il posa son front contre le sien.  
  
- Promettez-moi que nous nous reverrons. s'il vous plaît Sarah. - Je vous le promets Harm. Je vous le jure. Et vous, dites-moi que vous me comprenez. s'il vous plait. - Oui je comprends. Bien sûr que je comprends.  
  
Les mains d'Harm étaient toujours posées sur les hanches de Mac et celle-ci avait posé les siennes contre la poitrine de son partenaire. Elle dut faire appel à tout son courage pour se séparer de lui.  
  
- Je dois y aller Harm. - Je sais. Bonne chance Sarah. Ecrivez-moi s'il vous plait. - Je le ferai.  
  
Il avait gardé ses mains dans les siennes et les lâcha finalement. Elle posa une main légère sur sa joue.  
  
- Au revoir Harm. A bientôt. - Au revoir. Sarah.  
  
Il ne sut pas comment mais l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Il se retrouva seul à regarder dans le vide, avec toujours sur sa bouche, le goût des lèvres de Sarah Mackenzie. Il demeura un long moment immobile, le corps brûlant de désir pour elle et l'esprit encore rempli de sa présence, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur.  
  
Il réussit finalement à bouger et se rendit à la salle de bains. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son visage était baigné de larmes.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Trois mois plus tard 08h52 GMT Quartier général du JAG  
  
Falls Church, Virginie  
  
Le quartier-maître Tiner frappa à la porte entrouverte du bureau de Harm et passa la tête à l'intérieur.  
  
- Monsieur ? - Oui Tiner ? - L'Amiral souhaiterait vous voir dans cinq minutes. - Merci Tiner. Vous savez pour quelle raison ? - Non Capitaine. Mais. il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. - Merci du tuyau, Tiner.  
  
Harm s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'Amiral. Le travail était plutôt calme en cette période et il ne croulait pas sous les affaires en cours. Bud et Harriet avaient pris leurs jours de permission et étaient partis en Floride chez les parents d'Harriet. Sturgis était parti mener une enquête sur un sous- marin nucléaire et il ne restait que le Lieutenant Singer qui essayait, comme toujours, de se faire remarquer par tous les moyens. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Harm. Et il y avait aussi ce Capitaine Richardson, un jeune avocat plein de talent qui avait remplacé Mac et avec qui Harm ne s'entendait pas du tout. Encore une chose qui lui rappelait cruellement l'absence de Mac.  
  
Il se mettait souvent en colère ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-il. Le moindre détail d'une enquête, la moindre tracasserie administrative avait le don de le mettre hors-de-lui et il se demandait pourquoi. Il se sentait sans arrêt sur la défensive avec Richardson. En fait, remarqua-t-il, il était sur la défensive avec tout le monde et en devenait parfois odieux, même avec Harriet ou Bud.  
  
Légèrement excédé, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral Chegwidden.  
  
- Vous désiriez me voir Amiral ? - Garde-à-vous Capitaine ! Depuis quand prenez-vous la liberté de ne plus saluer votre supérieur ?  
  
Harm se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous, et fixa ses yeux sur le cadre derrière le bureau de l'Amiral, surpris de ce soudain retour au règlement militaire. L'Amiral Chegwidden était rarement aussi regardant du protocole et cela signifiait qu'Harm allait certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
- Veuillez m'excuser Amiral ! Capitaine Rabb au rapport Amiral ! - Repos Capitaine !  
  
Harm écarta les jambes, croisa les mains dans son dos, et resta impassible tandis que l'Amiral s'approchait de lui d'un air menaçant.  
  
- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous arrive Capitaine ! - Amiral je. - Je ne vous ai pas encore autorisé à parler Capitaine ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous arrive. Vous êtes. vous êtes insupportable dans ce bureau ! J'ai reçu des plaintes de Singer, ce qui n'est pas étonnant d'ailleurs, elle se plaint toujours. Mais vous êtes incroyablement malpoli avec le Capitaine Richardson, vous ne cessez d'envoyer le Capitaine Turner sur les roses et avant son départ, Le Lieutenant Sims, sur l'insistance du Lieutenant Roberts, est venue me voir en pleurant car vous lui avez dit qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien !  
  
Harm ne répondit pas et serra la mâchoire. L'Amiral n'avait pas fini.  
  
- Vous êtes néanmoins toujours aussi brillant en ce qui concerne la conduite des affaires qui vous sont confiées, c'est pour cette raison que je vais vous laisser une chance avant de décider de vous faire transférer en Alaska. Avez-vous l'intention de continuer à agir de cette façon ou bien allez-vous changer ? - Amiral, je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi. - Vous alliez dire 'détestable' Capitaine ? - Euh. oui Monsieur ! - Et bien vous l'êtes Capitaine. Et j'imagine qu'il y a une raison à ce comportement ? - Je ne sais pas Amiral !  
  
AJ qui était retourné derrière son bureau, frappa violemment le poing sur la table.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Capitaine ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes comme ça. Ce n'est plus tolérable et je veux l'entendre de votre bouche. Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi. aussi odieux avec vos collaborateurs ?   
  
Harm blêmit et sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais près de vingt ans au service de la Marine lui avaient appris à se contenir. Il retint sa colère et déclara d'un ton glacial,  
  
- Depuis le départ du Colonel Mackenzie, Monsieur.  
  
AJ soupira profondément et se détendit un peu. Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite. Harm avait enfin admis une de ces faiblesses, c'était un bon début. Il continua d'une voix un peu plus douce.  
  
- Tiens donc. Le Colonel Mackenzie vous manquerait-elle ?  
  
Encore une fois Harm ne répondit pas. L'Amiral Chegwidden voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il voulait le forcer à admettre les sentiments qu'il avait pour Mac. Il voulait lui forcer à admettre que depuis qu'elle était partie, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, qu'il n'avait plus aucune motivation, malgré les échanges d'e-mails et les quelques téléphones qu'il avait eus avec Mac. Mon Dieu elle lui manquait tellement. Sarah. Mais jamais il n'admettrait cela devant l'Amiral ou devant qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce service.  
  
- Alors j'attends votre réponse ? - Je. Oui j'admets qu'elle me manque un peu Amiral. - Rien qu'un peu Harm ?  
  
L'utilisation de son prénom indiqua à Harm que la conversation pouvait devenir moins formelle. Il baissa les yeux, oublia toutes ses résolutions et murmura faiblement,  
  
- Non Monsieur. Le Colonel me manque vraiment. Je. ma vie n'est plus vraiment la même depuis qu'elle est partie. - Je vois. Et vous comptez faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça ? - Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire Monsieur. Elle est à Hawaii, je suis ici. Tout nous sépare.  
  
L'amiral Chegwidden leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête d'un air excédé.  
  
- Harm par moments, vous me surprenez par votre bêtise. Mais réagissez bon Dieu ! - Je. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Monsieur, admit Harm d'un ton penaud. - Et bien je vais vous dire quoi faire Capitaine ! Prenez dix jours de permission, vous avez besoin de vacances, je vous suggère même d'aller les passer à Hawaii. Ca vous fera le plus grand bien. - Monsieur sauf votre respect, je crois que. - C'est un ordre Capitaine ! Tiner a déjà réservé votre billet d'avion pour Honolulu. - Mais le bureau tourne déjà au ralenti et. - Ce sera tout Capitaine. Rompez. - A vos ordres Amiral.  
  
Harm se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte mais fut interrompu par la voix d'AJ.  
  
- Harm, vous et Mac. il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Ne le gâchez pas. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et vous aussi.  
  
Harm regarda son supérieur et réussit à sourire.  
  
- Oui je sais. Je ferai de mon mieux. Monsieur.  
  
Il sortit du bureau, referma la porte derrière lui et s'empara du billet d'avion que Tiner lui tendait. Il retourna à son bureau, songeur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir à un ordre direct de l'Amiral Cette fois, il devait régler cette situation. Il le devait à Mac. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'engageait. Il devait obéir.  
  
Il se sentit plus léger en rangeant les affaires de son bureau. Il allait la revoir. Il avait toujours autant peur d'accepter les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il allait devoir prendre le risque d'avouer son amour à Mac. Mais elle s'était éloignée de lui. Peut-être avait-elle déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Un type dans le genre de Brumby qui n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments et qui lui promettrait monts et merveilles. Peut-être qu'il était trop tard.  
  
Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard, pria-t-il en silence. S'il vous plaît pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.  
  
A suivre.  
  
01h54 GMT Oahu Waikiki Resorts  
  
Appartement 317  
  
Ile d'Oahu  
  
Waikiki, Hawaii  
  
Depuis le balcon de son appartement, Mac admirait le fabuleux paysage qui s'offrait elle. Après un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle avait passés ici, elle n'arrivait pas à se rassasier de la vue magnifique que lui offrait l'océan Pacifique et la plage de Waikiki. Elle qui avait grandi dans le désert de l'Arizona, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de paysage. La vie était plus paresseuse ici que dans la capitale, les gens moins stressés. Le soleil était souvent au rendez-vous. La peau de Mac avait pris un ton café au lait, elle avait bonne mine, elle avait légèrement maigri et elle se sentait en forme. Tout était tellement différent de Washington ici. Ca l'ennuyait de devoir quitter ce petit paradis pour retourner dans la grisaille de la Capitale.  
  
Suite à une enquête particulièrement difficile sur la base de Pearl Harbour qu'elle avait menée avec brio, l'Amiral Hodgson avait ordonné à Mac de prendre dix jours de permission. Elle avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour retourner voir ses amis à Washington. Enfin c'était surtout pour voir Harm, reconnut-elle. Malgré son nouveau travail, malgré son nouveau supérieur et ses nouveaux collègues avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Harm. Elle avait cru pouvoir le faire mais maintenant elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier Harm. Il faisait partie d'elle et elle l'aimerait à tout jamais. C'était difficile de ne plus le voir tous les jours. Plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de retourner à Washington et de lui rendre une visite surprise.  
  
Elle s'arracha à contrec?ur du magnifique paysage en face d'elle et rentra dans le petit appartement dans lequel elle logeait. On sonna à la porte et elle vérifia une dernière fois ses bagages avant de partir pour l'aéroport.  
  
02h38 GMT Aéroport international D'Honolulu Ile d'Oahu, Hawaii  
  
Après avoir enregistré ses bagages, l'horloge interne de Mac lui dit qu'elle avait encore une petite demi-heure à patienter avant de se rendre dans sa salle d'embarquement. Elle s'acheta le dernier numéro du Navy Times et se plongea dans la lecture d'un article sur le meurtre qui avait eu lieu à bord d'un sous-marin nucléaire. Le JAG avait envoyé le Capitaine Turner pour enquêter et Mac sourit en pensant que Sturgis, ancien sous-marinier devait se retrouver dans son élément. Comme lorsque Harm partait enquêter sur un porte-avions. Harm. Elle soupira en pensant à son ancien partenaire. Elle espérait qu'il serait content de la voir. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Peut-être qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Peut-être que.  
  
Elle se leva de son fauteuil, la tête pleine de Harm et se dirigea vers le tapis roulant qui menait à sa porte d'embarquement. Trop souvent, elle s'imaginait être seule avec lui, comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé du temps où ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais dans son rêve éveillé, Harm était bien plus entreprenant avec elle. Il la prenait dans ses bras. il la caressait. il lui faisait l'amour. Un soir, il y a une semaine, Sarah s'était réveillée en frissonnant au souvenir d'un rêve qui avait l'air particulièrement réel. Harm s'approchait d'elle, en jean et t-short bleu. Il s'approchait lentement d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.Il était tellement proche d'elle.  
  
Mac sourit au souvenir de ce rêve puis regarda devant elle. Sur le tapis roulant qui venait en sens inverse arrivaient tout un groupe de passagers d'un vol qui venait certainement d'arriver du continent. Mac remarqua au loin un homme grand et élancé qui dépassait les autres d'une bonne tête. « On dirait Harm. » se dit-elle en souriant. « Oh arrête de l'imaginer partout, Marine » Elle se replongea dans la lecture du Navy Times quand soudain elle sursauta au son d'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.  
  
- Mac ?  
  
Mac leva la tête et croisa le visage interrogateur de Harm, bouche bée.  
  
- Harm ?  
  
Ils restèrent tous deux interdits mais lorsque Mac voulut réagir, les deux tapis roulants les éloignaient déjà l'un de l'autre. Harm réagit rapidement et lança,  
  
- Je. Attendez-moi à l'autre bout j'arrive.  
  
Il sauta par dessus la rampe roulante mais sa progression fut stoppée par les passagers qui se trouvaient derrière Mac. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Son c?ur battait la chamade. Elle éclata de rire en arrivant au bout du tapis roulant et en voyant Harm s'excuser maladroitement auprès des autres passagers afin arriver plus vite vers elle.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard il apparut enfin derrière elle. En shorts, chemise hawaiienne, avec le traditionnel collier de fleurs autour de son cou et son célèbre sourire de pilote accroché à ses lèvres.  
  
- Aloha Mac ! - Harm ? Mais. qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? - Et bien. j'ai dix jours de permission et j'ai pensé qu'une petite visite vous ferait plaisir. Mais. je vois que vous alliez partir en voyage. Je . j'aurais dû vous avertir de ma venue. Mais je. je voulais vous faire la surprise.  
  
Mac éclata de rire et Harm la dévisagea d'un air un peu intrigué.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si amusant ? - Harm. non pardonnez-moi. C'est que. vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai moi aussi dix jours de permission et. j'allais partir à Washington pour voir mes amis. Enfin pour vous voir.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à rire tous les deux. Mac se reprit la première.  
  
- Nous avons eu de la chance de nous croiser. Imaginez, vous ici et moi là- bas. Ca aurait été trop bête. - Je préfère ne pas y penser. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir Mac. - Oh à moi aussi matelot, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Ils restèrent là un moment tous les deux, un peu gênés puis Harm n'y tenant plus, demanda,  
  
- On s'embrasse Mac ? - Bien sûr.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Mac ne put s'empêcher de blottir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Enfin. Enfin elle était dans ses bras, elle retrouvait son odeur masculine, sa force. Toute la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers mois fondit comme la neige de Washington sous le soleil du mois de mars.  
  
Leur étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne convenait mais Harm se sentait tellement comblé qu'il n'avait pas le c?ur de la laisser s'échapper. Il murmura à son oreille,  
  
- Puisque nous avons tous les deux dix jours de permission, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Colonel ? Je reste ici ? Ou on rentre à Washington ? - Et bien, c'est vous qui voyez Capitaine. Mais entre le soleil de Waikiki et la neige de Washington, je pense que le choix s'impose de lui-même.  
  
Harm la regarda et lui sourit. Un sourire qui la fit trembler des pieds à la tête, heureusement qu'Harm la tenait encore dans ses bras, sinon elle serait tombée bêtement sur le sol.  
  
- Ca vous dit de me faire visiter l'archipel Mac ? Je connais un peu Honolulu pour y être venu avec Maman et Frank quand j'étais adolescent, mais j'aimerais bien découvrir toutes les beautés de ces îles. - Avec joie, Harm.  
  
Elle se sépara de lui un peu à contrec?ur.  
  
- Je vais essayer d'aller récupérer mes bagages je crois. Et euh. en parlant de bagages, vous êtes à l'hôtel ? - Pas encore. En fait je suis parti un peu sur un coup de tête et je n'ai aucune réservation. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille en dénicher un. - Harm, vous savez les hôtels sont horriblement cher par ici. Mais vous pouvez rester chez moi. J'ai loué cet appartement déjà meublé et le canapé qui se trouve dans mon séjour est convertible. Vous n'aurez aucun problème à y loger vos un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. - Vous êtes sûre ? - Certaine. Allez venez matelot.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence. Encore tout surpris de ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Tous deux plein de questions au sujet de l'autre. Mac se demandant si Harm pouvait enfin. si enfin il avait accepté ses sentiments et Harm se torturant pour savoir si Mac avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de retourner au bureau d'enregistrement pour récupérer leurs bagages.  
  
Trois jours plus tard 04h25 GMT Plage de Waikiki  
  
Ile d'Oahu, Hawaii  
  
Harm et Mac étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le sable et admiraient en silence le crépuscule tomber sur l'océan Pacifique. Ils avaient passé trois jours fantastiques. Mac avait montré à Harm toutes les merveilles que recelait l'île d'Oahu sur laquelle se trouvait Honolulu. Ils avaient visité le site de Pearl Harbour et le musée consacré à l'attaque du 7 décembre 1941. Ils s'étaient baignés dans l'océan Pacifique, avaient lézardé au soleil, s'étaient régalés de coquillages et de poissons.  
  
Cet après-midi, Harm avait décidé de faire du surf mais ses essais avaient tous été infructueux. Mac depuis la plage éclatait de rire chaque fois qu'elle le voyait tomber dans l'eau. Quand Harm la rejoignit sur la plage, elle somnolait et il se laissa tomber près d'elle, lui saisit les poignets et s'ébroua comme un petit chien. Elle sursauta, surprise par les gouttes d'eau salée qui tombaient sur sa peau nue.  
  
- Harm ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, dit-elle en riant. Arrêtez !  
  
- Je me venge Marine ! Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vue vous moquer de moi ? dit-il en riant également.  
  
- Pardonnez-moi, pilote mais vous n'êtes pas très doué pour le surf, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
  
Harm n'avait pas répondu en se rendant compte qu'il était à moitié étendu sur le corps dénudé de Sarah et que son propre corps réagissait à ce contact. Il s'était étendu à côté d'elle, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Mac. Sa main avait glissé sur son épaule. Mac avait également senti le corps d'Harm réagir mais elle n'avait rien dit et avait souri doucement.  
  
- Pardonnez-moi, Mac.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Harm.  
  
Ils s'étaient assoupis un moment tous les deux, main dans la main, sous le chaud soleil d'Hawaii, heureux d'avoir retrouvé petit à petit leur ancienne complicité. Comme avant. Avant Brumby, avant Renee, avant l'accident d'Harm.  
  
Le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Harm, Mac avait reçu un appel de l'Amiral. Il voulait savoir si Harm l'avait contactée et si tout se passait bien. Mac avait été un peu intriguée par cette question mais elle avait répondu,  
  
- Oui Monsieur, tout se passe très bien. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble le Capitaine et moi. J'ai dix jours de permission. Nous en profitons.  
  
- Très bien. Très très bien. profitez-en bien Mac et passez mon bonjour à Harm.  
  
Elle avait transmis le message à Harm qui avait souri légèrement et baissé les yeux. Mac aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir.  
  
Maintenant ils se retrouvaient devant ce splendide paysage. Harm arracha son regard de l'horizon où commençaient à pointer quelques étoiles et observa sa compagne. La lumière du soleil couchant éclairait doucement son visage et Harm sentit son c?ur se remplir d'un amour pur et fou pour cette jeune femme si belle et si forte. Pour Sarah, Pour SA Marine. Il était temps, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur.  
  
- Sarah ?  
  
La jeune femme sursauta en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Cela signifiait que la discussion était sérieuse. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Oui Harm ? - Il faut que je vous parle, dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. - Je vous écoute. - Je ne suis pas venu ici par hasard vous savez. C'est l'Amiral qui me l'a ordonné. - Comment ça ? - Et bien. il se trouve que depuis que vous êtes partie, il semble que sans le vouloir, j'ai mené la vie dure à tout le monde au JAG. J'ai été 'détestable' selon le terme de l'Amiral. Je crois que j'ai même dit à Harriet qu'elle était bonne à rien. - Harm vous n'avez pas fait ça ? - Si, dit-il d'un ton penaud. Je. J'ai cru que j'arriverais à vivre sans vous, que je pourrais surmonter votre absence. il faut croire que non et si l'Amiral ne m'avait pas ordonné de venir ici, je pense que je serais toujours dans le même état, c'est-à-dire, morose, triste et sans motivation. -Et c'est seulement pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Parce que l'Amiral vous l'a ordonné ? - Non Sarah. Je suis venu vous dire que je vous aime. Et que ma vie sans vous n'a plus aucune saveur.  
  
Il avait dit ça sans réussir à la regarder. Mac glissa un doigt sous son menton et le força à plonger son regard bleu dans le sien.  
  
- Redites-le moi Harm, Redites-le s'il vous plaît. dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et sans y croire. - Je t'aime Sarah. Dieu m'en soit témoin, je t'aime. Tu fais partie de moi depuis que je te connais. Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été là, dans tous les instants difficiles de ma vie. Tu étais là pour mon père, tu étais là quand j'ai failli tuer le meurtrier de Diane, tu étais là quand Jordan est morte, c'est toi qui m'as retrouvé lors de mon accident. Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes mais j'ai peur. - Peur de quoi ? De moi ? - Non peur de te perdre un jour. Peur de te perdre comme tous ceux que j'ai aimés un jour. Je . crois que je ne sais pas conserver ceux que j'aime dans ma vie. Un jour où l'autre, on me les enlève. Et je ne veux pas ça pour toi, tu comprends ? - Oui Harm mais tu ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire aussi ? - Ben. oui je crois que oui dit-il avec un petit sourire qui eut pour but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
  
Mac soupira un bon coup, se leva, vint s'agenouiller en face de Harm et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Voilà. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour les déclarations d'amour. - Heureusement pilote, dit-elle en souriant. Ca veut dire que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Tu ne risques pas d'aller en faire à d'autres femmes.  
  
Il la regarda sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop que faire. Elle continua,  
  
- Je t'aime Harmon Rabb Jr. Si tu veux bien de moi dans ta vie, je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux. Je te le jure. - Sarah je.  
  
- Non Harm. ne dis plus rien. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.  
  
Harm ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle passa les deux bras autour de son cou pendant que leur baiser se faisait plus profond. Mac sentit son c?ur s'emballer et tout son corps devenir brûlant lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Harm glisser dans son cou puis sur son épaule dénudée. D'un geste souple, il l'allongea sur le sable et continua à l'embrasser.  
  
- Oh Harm. Harm. gémit-elle en sentant les lèvres de son presque amant glisser le long de ses seins. - Ma douce. tu es. tu es encore plus belle que je l'imaginais.  
  
- Harm. s'il te plaît, pas ici. pas maintenant.  
  
Il releva la tête et la regarda d'un interrogateur.  
  
- Pourquoi Sarah ?  
  
- Parce que je préfèrerais chez moi et dans dix minutes. le temps qu'on rentre.  
  
Harm sourit, se redressa d'un geste souple et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Le premier à l'appartement.  
  
- fera l'amour à l'autre, Matelot.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et se précipitèrent en courant vers les immeubles qui bordaient la plage de Waikiki.  
  
A suivre.  
  
07h03 GMT Oahu Waikiki Resorts  
  
Appartement 317  
  
Ile d'Oahu  
  
Waikiki, Hawaii   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans la chambre de Mac. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Harm et demanda encore une fois :  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment Harm ?  
  
- Je t'adore. ma belle.  
  
Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent, se trouvèrent. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans un baiser que Mac aurait qualifié de torride si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état. Leurs mains se touchèrent, se serrèrent. Et Mac commença à chercher de l'air. Au bout d'un moment Harm quitta ses lèvres et appuya son front contre le sien. Ils murmurèrent en même temps,  
  
- J'ai envie de toi.  
  
Ils rirent doucement. Puis Harm la scruta de son regard bleu, exprimant tant et tant de choses. Mac y lut le désir, l'envie de faire l'amour. Elle se sépara quelques instants de lui pour éteindre le luminaire du plafond et ils ne furent désormais éclairés que par la lueur blafarde que diffusait l'écran de télévision que Mac avait machinalement allumé en arrivant. Harm s'était assis sur le lit et la regarda s'approcher de lui. Mac avait le c?ur qui battait de plus en plus vite. De peur ou d'excitation, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle était debout face à lui et il entoura sa taille de ses bras.  
  
- Tu sais Sarah. ça fait un moment que je rêve de cet instant.  
  
- Tu as rêvé de moi Matelot ?  
  
- Oh oui. - C'est drôle, moi aussi.  
  
Et il l'attira contre lui. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et il la déshabilla lentement sans cesser de l'observer. Chaque fois qu'il découvrait un peu de sa peau, il y déposait ses lèvres. Mac commençait à brûler. à se consumer. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se mit à déboutonner fébrilement la chemise hawaiienne d'Harm mais elle tremblait comme une feuille et chaque bouton était un véritable combat à mener. Harm se mit à rire doucement.  
  
- Tu as l'air bien pressée.  
  
- C'es pas très sympa de se moquer de moi.  
  
- Ca ma douce. c'est pour avoir osé critiquer ma technique de surf.  
  
Mac s'enrageait sur ces satanés boutons et Harm la laissait faire en riant doucement. Il lui caressait le dos et à chaque fois qu'elle en ouvrait un, lui murmurait,  
  
- Allez Marine, Tu y es presque.  
  
- Tu pourrais m'aider.  
  
- Non non.. Continue.  
  
Au bout d'un moment Mac parvint finalement au bout de ses peines. Elle ouvrit la chemise et posa ses lèvres contre le torse de Harm. Sa peau était douce contre sa bouche, elle avait encore un goût un peu salé, suite à leur baignade dans l'océan. Harm arrêta soudain de rigoler et se renversa en arrière sur le lit. Mac observa son visage. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait l'air d'apprécier ses caresses. Avec ses lèvres, Mac parcourut tout son torse, puis descendit toujours plus bas. En défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture, elle constata que ses caresses avaient un effet tout à fait positif sur lui. Elle lui retira son jean et s'allongea sur lui, ses seins contre son torse, ses cuisses contre les siennes.  
  
Mac se mit à lui embrasser le visage puis redescendit le long de son torse, jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle convoitait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle s'appliqua à donner le plus de plaisir possible à son partenaire mais au bout d'un moment Harm la stoppa d'un geste.  
  
- Arrête. j'en peux plus.  
  
- Ah bon ? Déjà ? murmura Mac d'un ton amusé.  
  
- Laisse-moi prendre la relève maintenant.  
  
Et d'un coup de reins, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Il finit d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements puis Mac sentit ses mains et ses lèvres se glisser partout sur son corps. Elle se cambra sous ses délicieuses caresses. Elle allait devenir folle. Folle de désir, pour cet homme parfait, pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
Après lui avoir prodigué les plus exquises caresses, il la pénétra lentement. Très lentement. Comme s'il voulait ne pas lui faire du mal. Son regard s'accrocha au sien et il accéléra petit à petit son rythme. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Mac. Il murmura son nom.  
  
- Mac. Sarah.  
  
- Oh Harm. Harm.  
  
Mac avait presque crié son nom. Elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle comme une fusée. Il se répandit en elle tel un feu d'artifice. Dans un gémissement, Harm atteignit son plaisir juste après elle.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard, allongés nus et côte à côte. Mac essuya un peu la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Harm était près d'elle et elle entendait sa respiration haletante se calmer petit à petit. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et un sourire absolument béat sur le visage. Mac éclata de rire.  
  
- Mon pauvre Capitaine Rabb, si vous voyiez votre tête.  
  
Harm ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Quoi ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Enfin. on dirait que ça t'a plu ?  
  
- Vous croyez Colonel ?  
  
Harm attira Sarah contre lui, la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui sourit.  
  
- Je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie. C'était. c'était. au-delà des mots.  
  
- Oui Harm. c'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu rêver.  
  
Harm ne répondit pas et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Sarah apaisée, posa sa tête contre le torse de son beau marin et s'endormit rapidement bercée par les battements du c?ur de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.  
  
Harm ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il songeait à l'avenir. Lui qui quelques jours plus tôt encore ne réussissait pas à assumer son amour pour Mac, échafaudait déjà des plans pour que lui et Mac puissent vivre ensemble. Dès son retour il irait voir l'Amiral Chegwidden pour qu'il demande la mutation de Mac à Washington. Ou la sienne à Hawaii, ça lui était égal. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée sans s'imaginer qu'au même moment à Washington.  
  
  
  
17h30 GMT Quartier général du JAG Falls Church, Virginie  
  
Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de l'Amiral. Il décrocha brusquement.  
  
- Chegwidden !  
  
- AJ, ici c'est Paul Hodgson de Hawaii. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Aussi bien que possible mon cher. Et toi ?  
  
- Bien. Ecoute, je t'appelle au sujet de notre petit arrangement. Où en est- on ?  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'Amiral.  
  
- Et bien, mon cher, je crois que d'ici peu, tu pourras me renvoyer le Colonel Mackenzie. Tu sais c'est un bon élément, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle dans mon service. Ton Richardson est bien gentil mais. le courant ne passe pas.  
  
- Je sais, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a toujours adoré notre bureau d'Hawaii et n'a jamais compris pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Washington. D'ailleurs moi non plus, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais demandé le transfert du Colonel ici. Et surtout pourquoi tu m'as demandé de lui donner dix jours de permission.  
  
Le sourire de l'Amiral Chegwidden s'agrandit encore plus.  
  
- Je t'expliquerai tout ça un jour Paul, En tout cas merci, je te suis redevable. On se rappelle dans quelques jours d'accord ? Pour fixer la date de retour du Colonel et du Capitaine Richardson. - Ca marche AJ. A bientôt.  
  
L'Amiral raccrocha et demanda à Tiner d'appeler le Capitaine Turner dans son bureau. Ce dernier, qui venait tout juste de rentrer à Washington au terme de son enquête, arriva quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
- Vous m'avez fait demander Amiral ?  
  
- Oui Sturgis. Je crois que vous allez devoir me la payer cette bouteille de Dom Perignon, cuvée 1950.  
  
Sturgis eut un sourire amusé.  
  
- Sauf votre respect Amiral, vous n'êtes encore sûr de rien. Harm et Mac ne sont peut-être toujours pas ensemble.  
  
- Oh si Sturgis, croyez-moi ils le sont. Cette fois ils le sont vraiment.  
  
Et l'Amiral Chegwidden s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil, avec l'air satisfait de celui qui avait gagné le plus joli des paris.  
  
The End !! 


End file.
